fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gyrohem (Verse)
Summary This verse was created by NoteTheSmartOne, but was added to the wiki by user Xmark12 on June 8, 2016, and it is part of the Collection of Mer series. ("Gyrohem" is a temporary title, and everything else here. Expect changes on the powers, characters, and names of this verse) About the Verse This verse tells a story of a planet. A planet by the name of Gyrohem. A world of fantasy, of power... and of war. Gyrohem is different from ordinary planets. It is 5x larger than Earth, and it has a gravity 10x stronger. What is strange about this planet though, is that everything is "tougher". For instance, a mountain in Gyrohem would need a planet buster, in our terms, to even destroy it. This universe does not have a definitive "start", because nobody knows when it was was created... but legends has it, that there used to be "Gods" that came from a higher dimension. They lived and expanded their dominance, giving weapons of power to their subjects... But there is no evidence to back up these claims. The actual creation of Gyrohem is unknown. Each culture, religion, and species say different things, and the ones who did know mysteriously vanished... The universe, much like ours, is full of mystery, but at the same time, curiosity. There are multiple races and creatures of this world, but there is one one race that "rules" over Gyrohem. These beings are "Supernaturals". They look nearly identical to that of a regular human, but they are ones with extraordinary power... the power, of "Aura". Aura Aura... Many don't know where it came from. Some say the Gods blessed it upon certain 'Naturals' to survive, making them "Supernaturals". Some say the being known as the Core granted it with its 'eternal' power. But, nevertheless, it wouldn't be strange to say that Supernaturals are gifted to rule the world... Aura 'coats' the user, protecting everything on the outside of their bodies like a shield. It also is tied to a unique 'force', that allows them to preform unnatural, but powerful abilities. The most basic Aura abilities Supernaturals learn at a young age is pain negation, pouring some of their Aura into an object, make it stronger or have an ability, essentially creating an "Aura Weapon" (see more in the Trivia and Notes section), enhancing their physical capabilities, healing or regenerating their Aura after a fatal blow, and to conjure up energy-like attacks. A Supernatural that is older and more experienced on the other hand can preform much more devastating feats. They are able to achieve powers such as durability negation, projecting a world from their mind, creating inescapable illusions, attack non-physical beings, and if strong enough, can even attack concepts. There is next to no limit to what an experienced or talented Supernatural can do. With all of these powers, comes an explanation on how one is able to do such feats. Aura is the manifestation of the soul, projected onto the world as a Supernatural's shield. But, it is not the 'force' that gives them their powers. Instead, it is the thing called "Willpower" that bless Supernaturals with such strength. Willpower is exactly what it is: Power that's created with your will. Imagine it like a lucid dream: you can do practically anything inside of it. Willpower is the exact same thing. As long as one is determined enough to do something, they'll be able to do it. Every power that a Supernatural can do, whether it be an inexperienced Aura user or an experienced one, is all from their Willpower, whether they know it or not. But, with all of the power Aura gives, it does have its limits. It cannot protect from the inside of ones body, so poison from drinks and abilities that attack something from the inside (Ex: destroying the heart) is still a viable option. Once Aura runs out or breaks, the user is completely vulnerable, and will then be no different that of a Natural. You could say Willpower denies this, but only the strongest in Gyrohem are able to control it, never mind master it. Power of this Verse This verse is fairly powerful, sporting the lowest being animals/creatures that could rip up buildings, all the way to city level Aura users as low tiers, mountain to moon level as mid tiers, all the way up to planet, universe and even a few hyperversal level high-tiers. But, that's only if a Supernatural has Aura. Without it, a Supernatural would be practically a regular human, but, with the gravity and toughness of the planet, even without Aura, they'd still be able to at least knock down a room. Note that this is all if an Aura user, or a creature from Gyrohem would come to Earth. This series has an small spread of hax that hinge on the usage of Aura. A powerful Aura user can attack with just using the air from their strikes, for instance. More examples of Aura would be Abyssion, a conquer who has multiple heat-based attacks that are all infinitely hotter than the sun. Delta, Abyssion's son and general, is able to imagine a plane of existence of his own, and project it onto the world. Then there's Linx Rifelson, who's punches completely ignore durability. He is the current wielder of the 'Three God Blades'. These God blades, once again, are mysterious. Each blade harbors abilities such as cutting through dimensions, ignoring durability, and erasing anything it cuts from existence. Though, there is one thing confirmed about it... That it's confirmed these blades were forged by the "Soul" of Gyrohem, its protector... the Core. The "Soul" of Gyrohem The Core is the strongest known being currently on Gyrohem, the thing that keeps the planet from collapsing, and what keeps it unique from that of other planets. Its one and only goal is to protect it by all means necessary, and that's it. The Core is a collection of everyone in Gyrohem. Once somebody dies on Gyrohem, their soul goes directly inside of it. In truth, nobody really "dies" in Gyrohem, as long as the Core is still alive, in mortal terms. As long as it was created by the Core, that 'thing' will never "die", just simply reincarnate as another 'thing' at random. An animal in one life could become a Supernatural in another life, for instance. But, there are other entities even beyond the Core... 『　　』 Supporters / Opponents Supporters: CrossverseCrisis (One of the things i like about this verse is the use of willpower being an actual ability to use, which reminds me of my verse's idea and concept of it but different from here.) ExerciseDancefloors (It reminds me of my own verse) Opponents: Neutral: Character Tiers (WARNING: These are not all of the characters!) (In order of strongest to weakest) God Tier: The Core Legendary Dragon Sunvaar High Tier: Zaunig Linx Rifelson Abyssion "Dragon of the South-East" The Three Protectors Omen Rifelson Delta Naphadyl Mid Tier: Sage of the Elements Blood Beasts Arc Lanistar Mythical Dragon Scythalis Mythical Dragon Akavarn Mythical Dragon Kov Waver Ushi Creature of the Elements Low Tier: Creator of Dungeons Kaio The Kaing Nature General Tenshiko King Hakumae Ergo Ra-Beasts (Dangerous creatures or powerful summons are under this category. They're usually gigantic. Examples are Dragons, Elementals, and Colossi) A Common Guard/Soldier (Is heavily trained in using Aura) A Trained Aura User Yuuto A Common Bandit or Thief (Most likely would have more weapons/experience than a regular Citizen) Eleina Rifelson Yoshimitsu Rifelson Qa-Beasts (Weak to average summons such as an Aura Wolf or a small Golem. Usually used to protect buildings) A Common Person/Citizen/Noble/King (Fluctuates either above Eleina Rifelson or the spot it is right now) Ka-Beasts (Regular animals such as bears, lions, dogs, cats, and rabbits) Humans/Other Beings: Note' ' Frin (Work in progress) Trivia and Notes * Gyrohem actually has the same "durability" as the Core, since it's tied to the planet. But, if planet gets damaged, the Core will not feel anything, as it does not have the concept of "pain". * The Core was created by a higher being, but it is unknown how or for what reason. But, what is know is that the Core is tied to the planet, and cannot go anywhere else unless Gyrohem itself is facing peril. This means the Core cannot do things such as travel to other verses like Zaunig can. * Omen Rifelson's original story was supposed to be the emperor of the "overworld" of Gyrohem, and Abyssion's original story was supposed to be the emperor of the "underworld", and every year, they would clash. This was the original idea pitched by NoteTheSmartOne. * "Willpower" and "Aura" was not created by the Core, but instead, the one that created it. More will be learned about this being in another Collection of Mer series. * Most Supernaturals and creatures fall under the "Low Tier" section. In-fact, 80% of everyone on Gyrohem are "Low Tier". * Even though the gravity of Gyrohem is 10 times stronger than Earth, most Supernaturals surprisingly don't look buff. * If the Core perceives you as a threat, but not powerful enough to be a threat it the Core itself, it would just send the Three Protectors after you. * The setting and 'look' of Gyrohem is that of a combination between renaissance and steampunk combined with magic. Swords and weapons of the sort are still being used because of how easy they can be turned into something called an "Aura Weapon". Complex things such as trains and guns are nearly impossible to be turned into those things, and only ones with more experience with their Aura can do so. But, most choose not to because they believe in the 'traditional' ways instead of technology, so there's a small separation between the ones who want to advance, and the ones who want to stick to the original, more 'simple', way of life. * Aura weapons/tools/etc are technically 'separate entities'. Essentially, an Aura user could pour some of their Aura into a tool, or anything not complex such as a wall. This allows Aura users to create unique inventions such as notifying if a stranger entered a building without permission and such. Eventually, the Aura user could regenerate the Aura it gave to the object, but the object cannot obtain more Aura unless the Aura on it breaks/runs out, like a regular Aura user. * It is possible to make an Aura tool that allows the user to teleport anything to another universe, or possibly multiverse if it's strong enough. Only very experienced Aura users can achieve such a feat. That, or you'll have to be extremely talented, such as Naphadyl, who was able to create one only after a year of studying it, or Note, who was able to replicate one in nearly a week. * Natural things such as mountains are more 'durable' than man-made things such as a brick wall, because something natural already has Aura on it protecting them, but if you break that natural thing and turn it man-made, you essentially broke the Aura on it. The only way to make a man-made thing more durable is if you pour new Aura into it. But, most of the population on Gyrohem have low Aura levels, so they can't pour that much into an object. Only a few cities and unique areas have complete "Aurafied" buildings and such. Without that, structures would have the exact same durability as if they were on Earth, but probably just tougher to fit the planet's gravity. This is the AP for regular characters if they were on Gyrohem: Room/Small Building level = Below Average Human level on Gyrohem (The weakest an Aura user can be is this) Building level = Average Human level on Gyrohem City Block level = Athlete level on Gyrohem Multi-City Block level = Street level on Gyrohem Town level = Wall level on Gyrohem City level = Room/Small Building level on Gyrohem Mountain = Building level on Gyrohem Island level = City Block level on Gyrohem Country level = Multi-City Block level on Gyrohem Continent level = Town level on Gyrohem Moon level = City level on Gyrohem Planet level = Mountain level on Gyrohem (Past this section is where the Core would perceive you as a threat to Gyrohem) Large/Multi-Planet level = Island level on Gyrohem Star level = Country level on Gyrohem Solar System level = Continent level on Gyrohem Multi-Solar System level = Moon level on Gyrohem Galaxy level = Planet level on Gyrohem Multi-Galaxy level = Large/Multi-Planet level on Gyrohem (This is how much it would take to actually destroy Gyrohem completely) The rest from here are the exact same as the regular tiering system. Spin-Off Ideas (WARNING: All of these are non-canon!) The Split: The Core gets sent into another universe, lost most of its power, and is now... a teenage girl..? EEEEHHHH?!?!?!? This completely ruins the magical and mysterious tone of the whole series! >n< Follow the adventures of the all-powerful God living a new life and grasping its meaning as a regular citizen in a (relatively) regular world! Get ready, because hilarity will ensue! Characters from the main series will also arrive in this wacky fun adventure! Original Concept: The original ideas for Gyrohem! Omen is the emperor of the "overworld", and Abyssion is the emperor of the "underworld"! It's time for battle. It's time for war!!! Expect some personality and power changes in this series, since this is the original concept. For instance: Omen is actually Lawful Good in his prime instead of Chaotic Neutral, and his Aura Form is renamed to Emperor Form. Goals For The Verse * Get all of the characters their own pages Music: Aura (Essentially Gyrohem's Main Theme) Category:Verses Category:Xmark12's Pages